Lágrimas inocentes
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: No sé si a esto se le puede llamar vida, solo sé que en este mundo hay una sola regla: "En esta vida, o eres asesinado o te conviertes en el asesino" Los que son débiles mueren, mientras que los fuertes perduran. Basado en Sainw TMNT 2003 ¡EDITADO, CORREGÍ COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTARON TANTO!


**Se que no soy de ver mucho las TMNT del 2003, pero cuando vi el capitulo denominado: "Nunca sucedió así" sinceramente me dejo pasmada, me dolió en el alma ver ese futuro tan desgarrador, y el triste final de Leo, Rafa y Mikey, precisamente este fic. Esta basado en ese episodio, mas en Miguel Ángel, este es mi punto de vista de lo que él paso desde el momento en el que Donnie desapareció… hasta ahora.**

**Espero que disfruten el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, para mi mala suerte. ¬¬**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lágrimas inocentes**

Otra vez tuve una pesadilla, me había levantado gritando desesperadamente el nombre de mi hermano de azul… pero se que Leo no vendrá para consolarme, ya no lo volverá a hacer nunca más, él se fue hace meses, cuando más lo necesitaba me dejó, no le importo que sufriera la muerte de Splinter y de Casey, no le importo lo mucho que me afecto su discuta y separación entre él y Rafa, ni la misteriosa desaparición de Donnie.

Yo creí que siempre contaría con Leonardo para que por lo menos me ayude a darme fuerzas para salir adelante, para evitar perder las esperanzas de que algún día este mundo gobernado por Shredder llegara a su fin.

Pero no, él se fue dejándome solo, desde su huida la única que me ha estado consolando por las noches cada vez que lloraba luego de tener esos malos sueños fue April, ella también esta afectada por todo lo que ha ocurrido, y no la culpo, ha sido como una madre para mí desde entonces, se bien que a ella le duele todo lo que estoy pasando. Mi personalidad era la de un chico alegre, pero ahora, en este mundo esta prohibida la risa… esta prohibido salir a la calle, esta prohibido que alguien se oponga a la dictadura de Shredder, pero para nuestra fortuna, aquí en la Resistencia, esas cosas no lo están prohibidas del todo.

En esta vida miserable, se prohíbe hasta la libertad.

Llevo tres años tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? Ahora lo recuerdo, Donnie, mi mejor amigo, desaparece misteriosamente, sin él nuestra familia estaba incompleta, sin él no teníamos la tecnología o el cerebro para idear un plan que nos libere a todos de esto; año y medio después de su desaparición perdemos a Casey, April sentía que su vida estaba incompleta sin él, pero hicimos lo posible por que se recuperada del dolor. Para colmo de males mi padre… mi adorado padre murió meses después de Casey, ahora los afectados éramos nosotros, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza como nos rogaba que nos fuéramos para estar a salvo, Rafa perdió un ojo en esa batalla, esas imágenes no desaparecen, en pleno escape voltee y mis ojos apreciaron la muerte de Splinter, antes de que entregara su alma a Dios, me vio… y me sonrió pro última vez, no puedo dejar de llorar por eso.

Si fuera poco, Rafael culpa a Leo de la muerte de nuestro padre ¿Qué acaso él no sabe que yo también existo? ¿No sabe que yo también sufrí y sigo sufriendo todo esto? Lo peor de esa situación fue el momento en el que Rafa dijo que se iba para siempre, no se porque razón Leo no lo detuvo, pero yo al menos lo intente, aunque no logre nada haciéndolo, por más que le supliqué, le roge que no lo hiciera, le confesé que lo necesitaba tanto a él como a Leo, pero ni siquiera escucho mis palabras… no le importo.

Me la pase llorando toda las noches, Leo siempre llegaba para consolarme cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, me abrazaba y me daba todo el afecto que me hacia falta, en esos tiempos, a pesar de todo, él siempre me hacia saber que no tenía nada que temer por que sabía que siempre estaría con migo.

Que idiota fui al creer eso, no puedo creer que aun me sigan viendo la cara de tonto.

Leonardo me abandono, se quedo ciego por unas razones que no pienso recordar, él se fue… semanas después que Rafael, en ese entonces me di cuenta de que nadie valía la pena en este mundo hasta que lo conoces bien, yo creí conocer a mis hermanos como a la palma de mi mano. Pero miren como me equivoque.

Hasta ahora April ha sido el único hombro en el que he llorado, es el único soporte en el puedo confiar ciegamente, ella es mi verdadera amiga, no como esos ingratos que por una estúpida discusión se separaron sin importar mis sentimientos, apostaría cualquier cosa de que a ella no le importaría morir si eso me salva, eso me da fuerzas para luchar por las personas que murieron por esta desgracias, ya me canse de ser débil, ya me harte de llorar, con todo el dolor de mi alma hare lo que sea por cambiar. Estoy solo en esto, siento que ya no tengo nada, lo que me enseña que aquí no te puedes fiar de nadie… en especial en tu familia, en los que dicen quererte, en los que dicen que te adoran y que nunca te van a abandonar, pero que al final, para tu sorpresa y desgracia, terminan haciéndote todo lo contrario.

_Sabia que te encontraría aquí. – No me sorprende que April sepa a donde voy, de todos, este es el único sitio a donde iría cada vez que estoy triste, molesto o cuando despierto de mis pesadillas por las noches.

Levante mi cabeza para verla, no me importaba que la lluvia moje mi cara, mas bien me alegra por que borra mis lágrimas, ella se sienta a mi lado, en frente de la tumba de mi sensei Splinter, parece que a ella tampoco le importa mojarse.

_ ¿Por qué me seguiste? – Pregunte secamente, ella solo me sonrió.

_Porque nunca me ha gustado dejarte solo. – Me respondió dulcemente, observó mi estado y su sonrisa se borro, cada vez que me observa detenidamente se pone así ¿Cómo no? Si estoy con varias cicatrices en mi cuerpo, he dejado de usas los nunchakus para cambiarlos por una metralleta y armas de fuego, si mi sensei me viera así diría que no tengo una pisca de honor, pero ya no me importa lo que otros piensen de mí.

_Deja de sentir pena por mi April, ya te dije que debes ser fuerte. – Desvié mi vista.

_Lo se… pero eso no significa que tu también debas serlo, Miguel Ángel te desconozco. – Dijo desesperadamente.

_Créeme cuando te digo que yo también me desconozco. – Respondí con ironía. – Pero debo ser fuerte por las personas que sufren todo esto, no debo ser un inmaduro ya que eso no nos llevara a la victoria, ahora esa gente depende de nosotros April y no permitiré que Shredder las lastime más. – No se cómo es que lo hace, pero cada vez que siento el dulce tacto de esa humana en mí hace que me olvide de todo.

Y lo adoro aunque diga que no.

April me atrajo hacia ella, para abrasarme como una madre a su hijo, correspondí su afecto, si no me abrasara creo que me volvería loco, tal vez en el fondo aun este ese chico inmaduro que sonreía a pesar de todo, y estaba dispuesto a no volver a dejarlo salir nunca más, eso implicaría la debilidad, implicaría nuestra derrota. Sentí como April aumento el abrazo al tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

Como detesto las lágrimas, lo detesto por que no puedo prohibirles llorar a nadie, todo el mundo hasta yo, tenemos derecho a llorar, pero no lo hago por que ya se volvió costumbre el no mostrarme débil ante otras personas.

_Por favor Miguel Ángel. – Me rogo entre sollozos. – Prométeme que a pesar de todo, siempre serás en el fondo ese chico que una vez conocí. – Dude antes de contestar.

_No puedo prometerte nada April. – Dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, me duele responderle de esa manera, pero que le voy a hacer, no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui, si antes sonreía ahora no, si antes gastaba bromas a medio mundo ahora no, mas bien ando serio y parco, ni siquiera me considero digno de que me llamen Miguel Ángel. – Lo siento. – Susurré mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Pero al menos dime que harás un intento, no quisiera perderte a ti también, ya he perdido a mi amado Casey, a Splinter, a Donnie, a Leo y a Rafa… pero aún te tengo a ti, y no quiero saber que te perdí para siempre. – Me dolieron sus palabras, se que tiene razón, y odio que la tenga.

_Esta bien… hare un intento. – No se si es por pena, o por que de verdad lo siento, pero es por ella; por April intentare no cambiar por dentro, siempre mi amiga pelirroja logra salirse con la suya en situaciones así, no puedo evitar sonreír débilmente al admitir esa verdad, ella nota mi sonrisa, levanto al vista para darme cuenta de que me sonríe de la misma manera. Acerca su boca para darme un beso en la frente, como los que Leo me daba para calmarme en mis momentos de llanto.

_Gracias. – Me dijo, para después abrazarme mas fuerte. – Te quiero mucho Miguel. – Me susurró.

_Yo también te quiero April.

Esa es mi April, la amiga que siempre me apoya para no derrumbarme, empiezo a creer que a ella como a mi nos une un lazo de hermandad difícil de romper, solo espero que ese lazo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para no destruirse, porque no creo soportar otra desilusión así.

Quizás no este del todo solo, nos tenemos los unos a los otros, nos protegemos y nos cuidamos como a los lobos, esos animales se resguardan las espaldas celosamente, como dice un dicho: "La fuerza de la manada es el lobo, y al fuerza del lobo es la manada"

Tiene razón, sin mis compañeros en la resistencia estoy débil, y ellos sin mí y sin April también lo están, puede que sea duro por fuera, pero definitivamente, en un rincón de mi alma aún queda aquel chico alegre y travieso que todos conocieron en un pasado lejano, seré fuerte por ellos, esas personas que gritan ayuda son mi fuerza… Y juro protegerlos acosta de mi propia vida.

Lo haré con… o sin mis hermanos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Se que este fic. Es corto, pero al menos hice un intento XD. **

**Espero reviews por que me costo esta historia… ¡QUE VA! Hoy me sentí inspirada, esto solo me llevo como 4 horas jeje, decidí escribir esto por que cuando vi Sainw me molesto un poco que no se hayan enfocado más en Mikey, si el fue el más afectado de todos. **

**Al menos esta historia me compensara la molestia. **


End file.
